Networks for interconnecting nodes with telecommunication links are well known in the art. Service providers typically have a private network that interfaces with other networks, such as the Internet, for enabling users to communicate with other users and resources. Service providers can agree to provide a specified level of service to users that guarantees a certain Quality of Service (QoS), which is typically defined in terms of delay or throughput. While providing a single QoS to one or more users by a service provider is well known, it would be desirable to efficiently provide multiple QoS levels.